The Spider
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Tras la muerte de Mary Jane, Peter Parker y Norman Osborn son transportados a otra dimensión durante su pelea. Crossover Spider-Man/Arrowverse. Harem. ONGOING.
1. La Pelea a Muerte

.

* * *

 ***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nueva historia. En Esta ocasión es un crossover entre Spider-Man y Arrow pero también contendrá elementos de Flash, Supergirl, Legend of Tomorrow y Vixen. Obviamente habrá grandes modificaciones en lo que es el canon Arrowverse porque de lo contrario sería muy aburrido poner lo mismo de las series de TV.**

 ***Sinopsis:** Tras la muerte de Mary Jane, Peter Parker y Norman Osborn pelean pero involuntariamente abren una brecha en el tiempo espacio y son transportados a otra dimensión.

 ***Parejas:** Harem.

 ***Miembros que están confirmadas:** Helena Bertinelli, Mari McCabe, Dinah Drake, Shado Gulong, Nyssa Al Ghul, Tatsu Yamashiro, Lucy Lane, Lena Luthor, McKenna Hall y Caitlin Snow.

* * *

" **The Spider** **"**

 _Spider-Man x Arrowverse_

 _Crossover_

 _By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

 ***** **Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes, lugares y demás pertinencias de Marvel no me pertenece, solo la trama de esta historia. Mi propósito es solo para diversión.

* * *

'Capítulo #01'

'La Pelea a Muerte'

* * *

 **M** ary Jane estaba muerta.

La chica que amaba.

La mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

Extinguida. A manos de un demente que no podía controlar su ego y sus brotes psicóticos.

Norman Osborn iba a pagar.

Preso de una ira incontrolable, iba a vengar la muerte de su amada pelirroja.

Peter Parker había fallado en rescatarla.

Spider-Man había fracasado.

Sin embargo ahora tenía otra misión.

La última pelea entre Spider-Man y el Green Goblin. Entre Peter Parker y Norman Osborn.

No descansaría hasta encontrarlo.

Lo seguiría hasta el fin de los días. Lo encontraría en cualquier parte del mundo.

La lluvia se hizo presente como augurando la batalla final.

Ambos se alejaron del puente y del cuerpo de la joven que yacía a un lado en una especie de sueño profundo que en realidad era el llamado sueño eterno. Su vida se había acabado definitivamente y el mundo había perdido a una chica especial. Todo porque alguien decidió hacer el mal mientras que otro el bien.

Peter Parker no pensaba con claridad. En esos momentos le sumía la venganza y por ello siguió a Norman Osborn rumbo al depósito de OsCorp donde guardaba los elementos y la artillería secreta del Goblin.

En tanto, Norman aún bajo el poderoso efecto psicótico del gas del Goblin que lo convirtió en supervillano, pudo intuir que la araña, su mayor enemigo venía tras de él.

Sabía que sería su última oportunidad.

Se reía de la locura de la situación.

Finalmente vería a la araña pelear en su máximo esplendor. Tal como quería.

Su deseo se haría realidad. Norman Osborn no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo hasta la llegada de Spider-Man.

No hubo palabras. Ambos sabían muy bien la situación en la que se encontraban y comenzaron a luchar. A puño limpio. Telaraña de parte de Peter y bombas calabazas de parte de Norman.

Se movían ágilmente pero con furia. Ambos querían derrotar a su oponente y liquidarlo en forma definitiva.

De pronto, la balanza se inclinó para uno de los bandos. Peter Parker logró sorprender a su rival y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cara. La consecuencia del ataque fue fuerte ya que arrojó al receptor contra la pared más lejana y justo sobre el deslizador de su propio creador.

Pudo escucharse un sonoro quejido de dolor pero Norman se recuperó.

Sin embargo dedujo que perdería. Aparentemente la araña lo iba a superar. Al menos si seguían luchando de esa manera. Norman Osborn tenía que encontrar la manera de dar vuelta la baza o estaría perdido. De pronto avistó su solución.

El aparato del doctor Ohnn. Sonrió, sobretodo porque Parker aún no lo había avistado.

Norman ahora ya sabía como tenía que jugar.

Simplemente tenía que coger el invento y utilizarlo para sorprender a su enemigo y derrotarlo de un golpe. Lo único que tenía que hacer era reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido debido al sentido arácnido de su enemigo que prácticamente le permitía predecir cuando estaba en problemas.

Norman tomó varias calabazas y las arrojó a su enemigo quien se propuso a esquivarlas con una agilidad asombrosa. Sin embargo, le dieron los segundos suficientes para que el Green Goblin tomara el invento y lo utilizara para su propio beneficio.

Desde ese momento es que se sentenció el destino de ambos.

Norman Osborn nunca se preocupó en que el aparato estuviera en óptimas condiciones y por ello al momento de activarlo es que comenzó a fallar y crear una turbulencia en el tejido tiempo-espacio del universo.

Peter comprendió lo que acababa de iniciarse y maldijo el descuido de su enemigo. Sin embargo tenía que atacar rápido. Debía arrebatarle el invento a Norman y cerrar el portal antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Lamentablemente ya era tarde. Peter se arrojó sobre Norman y pelearon una vez más. Al borde del abismo. De un lado y del otro. Ambos con los ojos llenos de furia y ensimismados luego que ambos también perdieran sus máscaras.

Ambos tenían sus objetivos y ambos perderían al final.

En un rapto de libertad momentánea, Norman se soltó del agarre del brazo izquierdo de Peter Parker y logró activar el deslizador con el que se transportaba. Norman quería que este golpeara a Peter para dejarlo inconsciente pero Spider-Man no lo dejaba.

Spider-Man quería liberarse pero el Duende era muy fuerte. El sentido arácnido era cada vez más, señal que el deslizador se acercaba a gran velocidad.

El sonido del aparato fue ensordecedor y el deslizador estaba a centímetros de golpearlos.

Antes de ser tocados por el mismo, ambos comprendieron que su bronca y su pelea los había arruinado.

Fue tal la potencia con la que fueron arrojados y la cercanía al portal, que tardaron pocos segundos en ingresar.

Al caer dentro del mismo, Norman gritaba de locura. Peter en cambio, no dijo nada, solo tenía sentimientos recurrentes entre Mary Jane Watson y su amada Tía May Parker.

Ambos caerían dentro del portal hacia una nueva dimensión. Un universo paralelo parecido al que vivían. Con héroes y villanos pero a la vez distinto de lo que esperarían.

Mientras tanto, apenas cruzado el portal, el aparato se quedó completamente sin energía para potenciarlo con que el lugar de paso hacia la otra dimensión quedó sellado junto a ambos rivales.

Aunque esto último, ellos no lo sabrían. Al menos no por el momento.

* * *

La primera persona en sentir la ruptura en el espacio-tiempo interdimensional que permitió el viaje tanto a Peter Parker como a Norman Osborn fue Nimue Inwudu, conocida dentro de Checkmate y por sus compañeros como Madame Xanadu

Madame Xanadu es la especialista en las diferentes artes místicas dentro de la organización secreta gubernamental.

Amanda Waller jamás permitía un cabo suelto frente a sus enemigos y siempre presumía de estar un paso delante de sus enemigos.

Nimue y Waller tenían un pacto. La hechicera trabajaría para la organización a cambio de prestarle los recursos necesarios para llevar a cabo su investigación acerca de su antiguo amante Jim Corrigan. A Waller no le importaba ayudar a Nimue en eso. El asunto Corrigan le era irrelevante y valía la pena que solo fuese ello lo que tenía que darle a cambio de sus servicios místicos.

Sin embargo, Nimue no confiaba totalmente en Waller y sabía que era una mujer peligros por la cual tenía que vigilar cuidadosamente mientras fingía ayudarla.

" _¿Qué sucede para que me llamaras, Inwude?"._ El tono seco y autoritario de Amanda Waller no inmutó a Madame Xanadu para nada. Estaba acostumbrado a ella.

" _Algo grande. Probablemente peligroso para nosotros"._

" _¿Qué cosa?"._

" _Yo más bien diría quien o quienes"._

" _Explícate que no tengo tiempo para tus acertijos"._

" _Dos seres vivos rompieron la estructura de esta dimensión en ingresaron hace unos quince minutos en algún lugar del Mar del Norte de China, probablemente Lian Yu"._

" _Interesante. ¿Pudiste clasificar el nivel de amenaza?"._

" _Eso es lo inquietante, no tengo lecturas de nada, excepto que su llegada"._

" _Usted sabe que no me gustan las variables desconocidas"._

" _Lo sé, a mí tampoco y por ello vamos a necesitar ayuda"._

" _Prepararé un equipo. Quiero que te unas para identificar aunque sea a esos invasores. Luego veremos el nivel de amenaza"._

" _De acuerdo, pero sus chicos deben ser pocos en número y muy discretos. Nunca se sabe si hay alguien curioseando asuntos que no deben ser molestados"._

Amanda Waller asintió en silencio y procedió a retirarse. A pesar de las diferencias y del trato conveniente pero frágil entre ambas mujeres, ella sabía que debía hacerle caso en esta situación. Coincidía totalmente tanto en el factor desconocido como en los curiosos.

Definitivamente dos cosas que detestaba.

Por ahora, solo podía detenerse en buscar información con el equipo a formar y ver el nivel de amenaza.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

 ***Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 ***Quisiera agregar que realice algunas modificaciones en el formato de escritura y creo que arreglé todas las faltas de ortografía y gramáticas que encontré. Ojalá que no se me haya pasado ninguna. Desde ya les agradeceré cualquier ayuda.**

 **Nota Especial:**

 **-Peter y Norman terminan en Lian Yu y Mary Jane definitivamente está muerta.**

 **-Amanda Waller será la líder de ARGUS tal como en la serie. Finalmente decidí o cambiar esa situación ya que no iba a alterar mis planes para la trama del fanfic.**

 ***Desde ya muchas gracias por leer el capítulo.**

 ***Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 ***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

 **.**


	2. Viaje al Purgatorio

.

* * *

 ***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nueva historia. En Esta ocasión es un crossover entre Spider-Man y Arrow pero también contendrá elementos de Flash, Supergirl, Legend of Tomorrow y Vixen. Obviamente habrá grandes modificaciones en lo que es el canon Arrowverse porque de lo contrario sería muy aburrido poner lo mismo de las series de TV.**

 ***Sinopsis:** Tras la muerte de Mary Jane, Peter Parker y Norman Osborn pelean pero involuntariamente abren una brecha en el tiempo espacio y son transportados a otra dimensión.

 ***Parejas:** Harem.

 ***Miembros que están confirmadas:** Helena Bertinelli, Mari McCabe, Dinah Drake, Shado Gulong, Nyssa Al Ghul, Tatsu Yamashiro, Lucy Lane, Lena Luthor, McKenna Hall y Caitlin Snow.

* * *

" **The Spider** **"**

 _Spider-Man x Arrowverse_

 _Crossover_

 _By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

 ***** **Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes, lugares y demás pertinencias de Marvel no me pertenece, solo la trama de esta historia. Mi propósito es solo para diversión.

* * *

'Capítulo #02'

'Viaje al Purgatorio'

* * *

 **P** eter Parker abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el lugar más inesperado que podía imaginar.

Un enorme jardín, probablemente el más majestuoso que había visto. La lejana pero audible canción de unas aves lo tranquilizaban de alguna manera aunque no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

La pelea contra Norman Osborn. La lucha final en el puente tras ser descubierto en su identidad secreta por su mayor enemigo y que culminó con la muerte de su amada.

Había fallado. De nuevo. Tal como ocurrió con el tío Ben aunque en esta ocasión por ser Spider-Man.

Pensando en la espectacular Mary Jane no pudo evitar sentirse iracundo y lleno de tristeza.

En esos momentos desearía haber comprendido mejor a Madame Webb y su advertencia.

Sin embargo, ahora que ambos habían quedado atrapados en el vórtice del profesor Ohnn, ninguno de los dos, volvería a poner a más personas en peligro.

" _Un momento, ambos caímos a través del portal"._ Pensó de repente Peter.

Eso era, este jardín debía ser el lugar donde cayeron.

Pero, ¿dónde estaba Osborn?

¿Qué extraño mundo era ese?

¿Qué pasaría con su tía May sin él a su lado?

Peter comenzó a moverse merodeando el lugar. Tenía que investigar sus alrededores y por lo menos encontrar una salida o alguien con información al respecto.

" _Solo necesitas despertar, tigre"._

Peter se paró de pronto al escuchar la voz y giró sobre sus espaldas para encontrarse con su amada Mary Jane Watson.

La chica pelirroja estaba en todo su esplendor.

Más hermosa y vivas que nunca.

No había marca alguna que significaba su muerte. Sonriente y efusiva como siempre.

No podía pronunciar palabra al verla. Su cerebro estaba atrofiado ante el impacto de observarla nuevamente.

" _Tranquilo, solo tienes que despertar"._

Peter seguía callado. Mary Jane suspiró.

" _Estás soñando Peter. Lo siento, pero realmente estoy muerta y tú estás en otro mundo. Tus conclusiones sobre haber atravesado el portal hacia otro universo eran correctas pero este lugar no es real"._

Finalmente Peter se recuperó del estupor. _"No entiendo Mary Jane porque estoy vivo. Yo fallé"._

" _Eso no importa"._ Mary Jane solo suspiraba por unos instantes antes de continuar. _"Ahora tienes una misión. Si realmente quieres redimirte, aunque no haya sido tu culpa, solo debes comenzar de nuevo. Estas en un nuevo mundo y ante una oportunidad de ser el héroe por el cual estabas destinado desde que la araña te dio los poderes"._

Peter escuchó atentamente las palabras de la muchacha y asintió. Aún sentía culpa pero sabía que ella tenía razón.

" _¿Qué debo hacer?"._

" _Te lo dije antes: Despertar. Ah y buscar aliados que te ayuden sería una buena movida"._

" _Gracias, siempre te recordaré"._

" _Por supuesto que lo harás. Siempre que me mantengas en tu corazón, sabrás que tendrás que hacer lo correcto"._ Tras esas palabras, Mary Jane se acercó a Peter y lo besó profundamente.

Ambos sabían que no era real pero no importaba. Se sentía como tal y lo necesitaban.

Momentos después, Peter comenzaría a desaparecer para recobrar el sentido en el nuevo mundo.

* * *

Tras la desaparición de su amado del jardín rumbo al mundo real, Mary Jane sonrió amargamente. Había cosas que no le había dicho, como que iba a pasar ahora que estaba muerte y especialmente como se había enterado que era Spider-Man cuando él nunca se lo había dicho en vida.

Ya lo había sopesado antes del encuentro y cuando obtuvo la información y este era el mejor camino.

" _Hiciste lo correcto. A pesar de esta contingencia, Peter Parker necesita seguir como Spider-Man, aún en este mundo con héroes y villanos"._

" _¿Por qué?"._

" _Es un asunto que no te incumbe. Tu tiempo ha finalizado y como todo ser mortal, es hora que sigas tu camino hacia el más allá. Lo único que puedo decirte es que él será feliz. Tendrá un duro camino y muchos obstáculos pero si logra mantener sus convicciones logrará la misión que le fue encomendada cuando obtuvo sus habilidades especiales"._

Mary Jane, al menos podía sentirse feliz por su amado.

La pelirroja finalmente enfrentó a la Muerte y la acompañó hacia su destino.

* * *

Peter Parker finalmente despertó.

Se encontraba en un lugar extraño, como una cueva y hacía calor. Mucho calor.

" _Vaya, veo que finalmente te despertaste. No tienes idea lo que me costó arrastrarte hasta aquí sin que nos descubran"._ Peter se exaltó al oir la voz de la mujer que sonaba algo molesta pero tampoco denotaba maldad. Tal vez algo de cansancio.

Peter trató de ser lo más amable posible con su rescatista. _"Gracias"._ La mujer solo expresó una mueca de desagrado. _"No me lo agradezcas, acabas de caer en el peor lugar del mundo"._

Peter estaba sorprendido ante la respuesta por lo que decidió cambiar de táctica. " _Mi nombre es Peter Parker y no tengo la menor idea de donde me encuentro"._

La muchacha se echó a reir. Con cinismo. _"Pues mala suerte, acabas de entrar al infierno en la tierra, mejor conocido como Lian Yu"._

" _¿Lian Yu no significa purgatorio en el chino mandarín?"._

" _Estás en lo correcto Hombre Araña"._

Peter volvió a quedar sorprendido ante la nueva voz y en especial porque aparentemente ellas sabían su verdadera identidad lo cual debía de ser imposible.

Spider-Man vio a la mujer recién llegada que le había hablado y a su compañera, ambas claramente asiáticas y muy atractivas.

" _¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"._

La mujer que lo identificó se presentó calmadamente. _"Mi nombre es Nyssa Al Ghul, mi compañera a mi lado es Shado Gulong y quien te encontró y cuidó es Helena Bertinelli."_

" _Ya llegará el momento de las explicaciones acerca de como es que sé de tu identidad secreta. Sin embargo, antes que nada lo que tienes que hacer es recuperarte de las heridas causadas por el viaje inter-dimensional"._

Peter solo podía pensar en una sola cosa. Estaba en serios problemas.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

 ***Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 ***Como habrán visto, Peter tiene una despedida de Mary Jane y finalmente despierta en Lian Yu donde comienzan sus aventuras. Además introduje a las tres primeras del Harem como Helena, Shado y Nyssa.**

 ***En los siguientes capítulos explicaré como Helena y Nyssa llegan a la Isla respectivamente y los cambios que hice en la historia de Shado.**

 ***La personificación de Muerte que apareció frente a Mary Jane es la versión marveliana y solo es una especie de cameo. No creo que vuelva a aparecer.**

 ***Norman Osborn aparecerá en el próximo capítulo.**

 ***Con esto me despido. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

 ***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

 **.**


	3. La Historia de Shado

.

* * *

 ***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nueva historia. En Esta ocasión es un crossover entre Spider-Man y Arrow pero también contendrá elementos de Flash, Supergirl, Legend of Tomorrow y Vixen. Obviamente habrá grandes modificaciones en lo que es el canon Arrowverse porque de lo contrario sería muy aburrido poner lo mismo de las series de TV.**

 ***Sinopsis:** Tras la muerte de Mary Jane, Peter Parker y Norman Osborn pelean pero involuntariamente abren una brecha en el tiempo espacio y son transportados a otra dimensión.

 ***Parejas:** Harem.

 ***Miembros que están confirmadas:** Helena Bertinelli, Mari McCabe, Dinah Drake, Shado Gulong, Nyssa Al Ghul, Tatsu Yamashiro, Lucy Lane, Lena Luthor, McKenna Hall y Caitlin Snow.

* * *

" **The Spider** **"**

 _Spider-Man x Arrowverse_

 _Crossover_

 _By Spidey_Legend_

 ***** **Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes, lugares y demás pertinencias de Marvel no me pertenece, solo la trama de esta historia. Mi propósito es solo para diversión.

* * *

'Capítulo #03'

'La Historia de Shado'

* * *

 **P** eter no tenía la capacidad de regeneración de heridas como Wolverine pero era bastante más rápida de lo normal y desde que era Spider-Man, al menos podía agradecer que eso fuera bueno para él.

A pesar de todo, mientras se recuperaba, él podía escuchar las palabras de Mary Jane retumbando en su consciencia y alentándolo a que siguiera adelante.

Ojalá fuera tan fácil.

Sin embargo lo haría ya que eso había prometido.

Conociendo la suerte Parker, seguro que iba a tener muchos problemas y no se equivocaba, después de todo aparentemente ahora se encuentra en otra dimensión y en un lugar peligroso, al menos según sus recién conocidas acompañantes.

Su sentido arácnido apenas retumbó un poco ante la presencia de la muchacha llamada Helena aunque eso podía explicarse que estaba allí en ese lugar sin realmente quererlo. En tanto que Nyssa y Shado no le supuso peligro alguno y eso que podía darse cuenta que Nyssa era una mujer peligrosa.

Aparentemente Nyssa tenía razón en una cosa y es que hablarían cuando él se recuperaba porque apenas se levantó, pudo ver como Shado se acercaba a él en forma amigable. Peter se preguntaba que hacía esa mujer en un lugar supuestamente tan peligroso.

" _Me sorprende que puedas levantarte tan rápido"._ Shado afirmaba pero con cautela y curiosidad ya que nunca había visto a alguien recuperarse tan rápido de esa clase de heridas.

" _Sano rápido. Igual te agradezco tu preocupación y que me hayan cuidado"._ Peter tenía que ser amable y cuidadoso. Después de todo no sabía nada de ese nuevo mundo en el cual se encontraba.

Shado le sonrió. _"Sígueme por favor Peter Parker"._ Peter le hizo caso y ambos salieron de la cueva donde Nyssa y Helena le estaban aguardando con la comida mañanera.

* * *

El desayuno fue ingerido en silencio. No era escaso pero si las palabras anteriores de Helena acerca de la isla eran ciertas, entonces tenían que racionalizar y tener mucho cuidado.

Apenas terminaron de consumir la ración de ese día, Nyssa se levantó.

" _Peter Parker, ha llegado el momento de que hablemos y compartamos lo que sabemos hasta ahora y así poder sobrevivir y cumplir con nuestra misión"._

Peter estaba algo dubitativo por esas palabras. _"Con todo respeto Nyssa pero yo no tengo ninguna misión por cumplir por el momento. Simplemente vengo de otro universo y terminé aquí en esta isla junto a ustedes"._

Peter consideró que tras decir esas palabras, Nyssa y Shado mostrarían expresiones de incredulidad pero no las palabras cínicas de Helena. _"Claro, ¿vamos a creer en las palabras de este hombre que salió de la nada? Yo digo que es un espía"._

" _Tranquila Helena. Spider-Man no representa un peligro para nosotras. De hecho es nuestro aliado"._ Helena no parecía convencida con la respuesta de Shado pero se calmó.

Nyssa continuó. _"En señal de confianza, nosotras nos presentaremos y luego tú nos dirás como llegaste hasta Lian Yu"._

" _Entiendo"._

Es entonces que Shado tomó la palabra para ser la primera. _"Mi nombre es Shado Gulong. La razón por la que estoy aquí es mi padre Yao Fei. Mi padre solía ser el líder de un grupo de milicias revolucionarias que combaten a la dictadura que supone el gobierno chino. Mi padre continuó con sus actividades hasta la muerte de mi madre hace unos años en uno de sus misiones contra el gobierno, y entonces él decidió que era hora de retirarse y dedicar su tiempo a mi hermana y am mí. Lamentablemente eso no cayó bien en alguien poderoso y contrataron a un ex mercenario de la CIA llamado Edward Fyers quien secuestró a mi hermana Mei y a mi padre para traerlos a esta isla y amenazó con matar a Mei si no se responsabilizaba de un ataque terrorista contra el gobierno chino"._

Peter la miró y escuchó atentamente su relato y no podía evitar sentir lástima por la chica. _"Entonces es cuando decidiste venir aquí para tratar de rescatarlos, ¿cierto?"._

Shado contestó afirmativamente. _"Mi padre me entrenó en artes marciales y en el uso del arco pero sabía que yo sola no podría con todos los hombres de Fyers así que llamé a Nyssa y además contraté un mercenario del ejército australiano llamado Billy Wintergreen pero poco tiempo de arribar a la isla, él nos traicionó y se unió a Fyers. Nyssa y yo no tuvimos que huir y planear una manera de rescatar a mi padre y a mi hermana pero poco después nos encontramos con Helena y meses después tú arribaste"._

Peter agradeció a Shado. Podía notar que era difícil hablar del tema así que no insistió. Entonces se dirigió a Helena suponiendo que ella iba a ser la siguiente. _"¿Cómo llegaste a la isla?"._

Helena refunfuño un poco. _"Eso no te incumbe. No confío en ti para nada"._ Tras las duras palabras la muchacha se retiró rumbo a la cueva. Peter la miró partir.

" _No te preocupes por ella Peter Parker. Con el tiempo ella se abrirá contigo y confiará en ti"._

" _Me preguntaba cuál es su historia. ¿Qué le pasó a ella para ser de esa manera? Tan arisca"._

" _Una historia trágica"._ Las palabras de Shado le hicieron pensar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la isla de Lian Yu, Norman Osborn recuperaba su conocimiento y con su locura aparentemente ida. Ahora no era el Duende, sino Norman. Genio científico y despiadado hombre de negocios.

Sin embargo, no sabía en donde estaba. Podía recordar la pelea contra Parker y la muerte de la muchacha.

Ambos cayeron por el agujero que creó la maquinaria de Ohnn.

" _Demonios. Entonces, ¿Se encontraba en otro universo? ¿Tenía razón Ohnn en su teoría? ¿Qué pasó con Parker?"._

Norman no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar.

" _Levántate y más te vale que no hagas nada gracioso a menos que quieras morir"._ Una voz en su espalda le interrumpió.

Osborn obedeció y se levantó. Luego giró para ver cara a cara de quien se trataba.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

 ***Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que la larga espera entre el capítulo anterior y este haya valido la pena.**

 ***En esta ocasión más que nada se centró en Shado, en su pasado con su padre y como llegó hasta Lian Yu.**

 ***Como parte del cambio en este fanfic, el próximo capítulo será sobre Helena en vez de la historia de Nyssa.**

 ***Como habrán visto, finalmente Norman hace su aparición y se encuentra en la base de Fyers. La voz que le ordena levantarse es Billy Wintergreen quien fue mencionado en la historia de Shado pero a diferencia de la serie Arrow no llevará la máscara de Deathstroke. Simplemente es un mercenario quien servirá como antagonista en esta parte del fanfic.**

 ***Listo, con esto me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 ***Nos vemos.**

 ***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

 **.**


	4. La Misión de la Cazadora

.

* * *

 ***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nueva historia. En Esta ocasión es un crossover entre Spider-Man y Arrow pero también contendrá elementos de Flash, Supergirl, Legend of Tomorrow y Vixen. Obviamente habrá grandes modificaciones en lo que es el canon Arrowverse porque de lo contrario sería muy aburrido poner lo mismo de las series de TV.**

 ***Sinopsis:** Tras la muerte de Mary Jane, Peter Parker y Norman Osborn pelean pero involuntariamente abren una brecha en el tiempo espacio y son transportados a otra dimensión.

 ***Parejas:** Harem.

 ***Miembros que están confirmadas:** Helena Bertinelli, Mari McCabe, Dinah Drake, Shado Gulong, Nyssa Al Ghul, Tatsu Yamashiro, Lucy Lane, Lena Luthor, McKenna Hall y Caitlin Snow.

* * *

" **The Spider** **"**

 _Spider-Man x Arrowverse_

 _Crossover_

 _By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

 ***** **Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes, lugares y demás pertinencias de Marvel no me pertenece, solo la trama de esta historia. Mi propósito es solo para diversión.

* * *

'Capítulo #04'

'La Misión de la Cazadora'

* * *

 **P** eter, Shado y Nyssa quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos luego que Helena se retirara hasta que Nyssa decidió romper la incomodidad presente contando su historia.

" _Mi nombre, como ya sabes, es Nyssa Al Ghul…"._ Sin embargo no llega a decir una palabra más ya que su historia es interrumpida por Peter. _"Lo siento Nyssa pero tengo que salir por unos momentos"._

A Nyssa no le importó en lo más mínimo la interrupción. Si la profecía de la Liga era cierta, Nyssa tendría algunos problemas para explicarle el rol de la Liga.

En tanto Shado lo miró irse. _"Algo en mí me dice que es justamente lo que Helena necesita en estos momentos"._ Nyssa se volvió y la miró a los ojos pero no dijo nada. También estaba de acuerdo.

* * *

Helena solo caminó algunos metros y se detuvo. Ella no pudo evitar el tener que recordar la trágica noche en la que todo su mundo se había dado vuelta.

Todo había comenzado con un inocente viaje en barco al que el millonario empresario Robert Queen había invitado a su padre y él decidió llevarse a ella y a su prometido Michael.

Helena, quien había estado informando en secreto a los federales de las actividades ilegales de su padre se sorprendió que alguien como Robert Queen conociera a su padre.

Tal vez estaban ambos metido en algo sucio o no. Ella no lo sabía y el viaje en el barco podría suponer una buena oportunidad para informarse. Algo útil.

Sin embargo nunca tuvo esa chance ya que de pronto hubo como una explosión y justo en medio de la noche y con tormenta.

Todo se volvió una desesperación. El barco se hundía y los pocos tripulantes trataban de salvarse pero era inútil.

La peor parte fue verlo a Michael siendo arrastrado por la tormenta y ella a los gritos.

Ella nunca se dio cuenta, hasta que fue demasiado tarde como alguien la arrastraba hacia el bote salvavidas mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Casi una hora después pudo salir del estado de shock en el que se encontraba y sollozando pensando en su prometido, se dio cuenta que solamente tres personas habían sobrevivido al naufragio. Ella, su padre y Robert Queen.

" _¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?"._ Helena escuchó a su padre preocupado.

" _No hay mucho por hacer. Solo queda comida para una persona y no sabemos que tan lejos estamos de tierra firme"._ Helena se quedó sorprendida ante las palabras de Robert Queen y más aún cuando este empuñó una pistola y le disparó a su padre para matarlo en el acto.

Helena quedó petrificada. Ella detestaba a su padre y lo que hacía pero no estaba preparada para lo que había visto y más ahora que pensaba que ella era la siguiente.

Sin embargo no fue así. Las acciones de Robert la sorprendieron.

" _Helena, me disculpo por lo que acabas de ver pero era necesario, en especial porque tienes que sobrevivir a esto"._

" _No entiendo. Usted mató a mi padre y ahora lo hará conmigo porque dijo que solo hay comida para una persona. Yo los escuché hablar"._

" _Si te quisiera muerta, no te habría sacado del barco y puesto en este bote"._

" _¿Entonces, qué es lo que pretende?"._

" _Encargarte una misión. La más difícil de todas y con una carga que ninguna muchacha como tú debería tener"._

" _¿Una misión?"_

" _Sé que tu padre era un criminal y sé que tú lo sabes y que has estado informando sobre sus actividades ilegales"._

Helena, como recuperándose de repente, atendió con sumo cuidado las palabras de la otra persona presente en el bote salvavidas.

" _Lo sé porque me han informado y porque también he estado sucio. Hice cosas malas y ahora ya es tarde para mí._

Antes que Helena pudiera decir algo, Robet prosiguió con su explicación. _"En mi bolsillo hay una libreta negra. Una lista de nombres que han traicionado a Starling City. Debes usarla, con cuidado porque varios son peligrosos. Salva a la ciudad y sobretodo, no dejes que mis hijos sean atrapado por alguno de ellos"._

Tras ello, Robert tomó el arma y la llevó a su cabeza donde se disparó.

El resto era historia conocida y Helena aceptó la misión, al menos si lograba volver a Starling City porque Lian Yu estaba haciendo todo lo posible para evitarlo.

* * *

" _Helena. ¿Dónde estás?"._ Helena escuchó la voz del recién llegado y su tono de preocupación era evidente.

Sin embargo, Helena era desconfiada, la vida le había enseñado eso y por ahora no confiaba en un extraño. De hecho, ni siquiera confiaba en Nyssa y apenas lo hacía en Shado y eso que ellas habían sido sus compañeras durante los últimos meses.

" _¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo?"._ Finalmente Peter Parker la había alcanzado y ella se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo.

Tal vez necesitaban una conversación, aunque sería cautelosa.

Muy cautelosa.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

 ***Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que la larga espera entre el capítulo anterior y este haya valido la pena.**

 ***En vez de la historia de Nyssa, creí necesario desarrollar antes la historia de Helena. Como habrán visto, en esta historia ella es la que sobrevive al naufragio y toma la misión de Robert de salvar a Starling City, es decir la narrativa de Oliver en Arrow.**

 ***Helena será Huntress pero en versión heroica, más cercana a su contrapartida en los comics y Shado será Green Arrow y Peter será Spidey quien las ayudará y liderará la iniciativa de héroes encapuchados.**

 ***Como modo de adelanto, Oliver tendrá su propia pareja y será Sara mientras que Tommy saldrá con Laurel. La muerte de Robert les hará recapacitarse y tomar riendas más serias en sus vidas. Aunque todo esto no será mostrado hasta que Spidey y las chicas lleguen a Starling City tras sus vivencias en la isla.**

 ***Con esto me despido.**

 ***Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

 ***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
